<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence by UndeadDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114722">Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly'>UndeadDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Sadistic Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His boyfriend was a beautiful and forbidden fruit.</p><p>There were times Kaneki wanted to eat him. Those were the times Kaneki would fuck him the hardest, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His boyfriend was a beautiful and forbidden fruit.</p><p>There were times Kaneki wanted to eat him. Those were the times Kaneki would fuck him the hardest, too. The rough sex would soothe his hunger, but not the guilt for indulging in his gluttonous ghoul <em>needs</em>.</p><p>The blond never once complained … <em>verbally</em>. He would receive occasional grimaces for staring at his bruised body, not noticing his eyes were fusing crimson at the sight of those tender thighs.  He would love to sink his teeth into them, just tear into such soft and supple flesh.</p><p>“A-Are you alright, ‘Neki?” Hide asked, grabbing a pillow, placing it onto his lap. “You don’t look well.”</p><p>“That’s ironic,” Kaneki argued, his lips curling into a smirk, recalling <em>pounding </em>poor Hide into the mattress last night, and leaving <em>marks</em> of doing so on Hide’s body. “I could ask you the same.”</p><p>“If you’re alright, then can you help me study for my test?”</p><p>“I will if you ask me <em>nicely</em>.”</p><p>“Will you please help me study, ‘Neki?”</p><p>“Beg for it.”</p><p>“You’re so mean.”</p><p>“And you look so good down on your knees.”</p><p>“You know I’m still sore …”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sorry.”</p><p>XOXO</p><p>He had dropped out of school a long time ago but helped Hide study regularly.</p><p>He was book smart. It didn’t serve him as a ghoul, though. It took him a while to get accustomed to Tokyo’s dark underbelly of ghouls, just a secretive sect for Japan’s cannibals. A few would say he was a different person now, except their opinions didn't matter to him since Hide believed otherwise.</p><p>The blond was street smart. His best friend had no trouble traversing Tokyo’s alleyways in search of him at night, too. He didn’t allow Hide to do so anymore, especially since Hide was putting himself in harm's way. He couldn’t lose Hide of all people, considering Hide was the love of his life.</p><p>“I’m not so mean,” Kaneki chuckled, pulling Hide onto his lap, squeezing Hide’s hips, and earning a moan in return. “Am I, darling?”</p><p>“N-No,” Hide croaked, his fingers clutching, clasping onto Kaneki’s shoulders. “S-Still …”</p><p>“I’ll let you rest for now, but I’ll want my reward soon enough.”</p><p>“If I get an A, then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>“Oh, I will.”</p><p>“You have to cuddle me, too.”</p><p>“I always do.”</p><p>“You’ve been slacking.”</p><p>“It’s just, I get distracted.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed that. You can always talk to me. I know I’m not a ghoul but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me. I want you to confide in me as you would to your ghoul friends. I don’t want to be kept in the dark anymore, just because you think I wouldn’t understand when I can or try to.”</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”</p><p>“I’m being serious. And I’m not <em>jealous</em>.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be, though.”</p><p>“I swear I’m not <em>jealous</em>!”</p><p>“I promise I’ll give you all of my attention tomorrow, but you’ll have to do your part and prove to me my efforts weren’t wasted on helping you study. I can think of many ways to punish you if you fail and I’ve been wanting to try them out.”</p><p>“You know, I’m a good student.”</p><p>“It should be your only concern.”</p><p>XOXO</p><p>His old friends couldn’t recognize him on campus, not even when Hide jumped into his arms.</p><p>His small social circle used to consist of those who were a ‘goody-two-shoes’. He stood out among the throngs of students now, his hair and eyes drawing the most attention. He was no longer a wallflower, but a noted and notorious ghoul among Tokyo’s dark underbelly of cannibals.</p><p>He lifted Hide into the air and spun him around. It was like Hide weighed nothing, so giving Hide a piggyback ride wasn’t a big deal for him. It had become second nature to throw Hide over his shoulder, or coil Hide in his kagune to hold him close.</p><p>“I got an A!” Hide chirped, nuzzling him, like a <em>rabbit</em>. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Kaneki chuckled, holding Hide’s hand, though Hide latched onto his arm soon enough. “We should go. Your classmates are kind of nosy.”</p><p>“They really can’t recognize you.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want them to, either.”</p><p>“It’d be nice to share a class with you again, you know.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy. I just can’t return to <em>normal</em>.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘Neki. I didn’t mean to …”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, Hide.”</p><p>“I should’ve known better than to …”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>. I’m not some fragile, little rabbit like you. A few hard questions won’t break me.”</p><p>“… I understand, ‘Neki.”</p><p>“Smile for me, then.”</p><p>XOXO</p><p>He sat underneath a tree as Hide chased ducks, like when they were children.</p><p>He hadn’t a childlike innocence anymore. He was aware most ghouls never could retain it into adulthood, just another reason why most were resentful of humans. He wasn’t loyal to humans or ghouls, his loyalty was to Hide who he was willing to do anything and everything to protect.</p><p>He was tackled to the ground with Hide on top of him. He reached for Hide’s hips, to keep Hide sitting where he was. His hands trailed lower, so to flutter across Hide’s exposed thighs. His fixation on them was growing concerning, as Hide was prone to wear basketball shorts or shorts in general.</p><p>“You're so radiant,” Kaneki sighed, stroking Hide’s cheek, the bubbly blond leaning into his touch. “You were my light in the dark. You’re all I ever thought about, even now you’re still all I ever think about.”</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t forget about me,” Hide smiled, his hands massaging, kneading Kaneki’s shoulders. “It would’ve been easy to leave me behind since I’m not a ghoul.”</p><p>“I could never do that to you.”</p><p>“I would track you down if you did. And I would drag you back home, too.”</p><p>“I know you would.”</p><p>“I see an ice-cream truck, ‘Neki! They have my favorite chocolate ice-cream, too!”</p><p>“Slow down, Hide.”</p><p>“Ice-cream!”</p><p>XOXO</p><p>It wasn’t the sex that was getting him off, but the reactions to his <em>sadism</em>.</p><p>He was enjoying this … <em>debauchery</em>. He liked seeing Hide come undone, just lose all control of his senses. He thought that Hide looked beautiful, with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. He should’ve comforted Hide, except the <em>taste </em>of those tears was so sweet. He was left craving more, especially to tear into Hide’s soft and supple <em>flesh</em>.  </p><p>He quickly pulled out of Hide. He was still hard and <em>hungry </em>for Hide, the beautiful blond trembling and <em>tempting </em>him to come back. He felt Hide latch onto him, his kagune even reaching for Hide in return. He needed some fresh air, or else he’d hurt Hide truly this time. He was an exception among ghouls, so he believed a relationship with Hide wouldn’t be difficult to manage. He was wrong, as his human half was succumbing to the ghoul in him.  </p><p>“What’s wrong, ‘Neki?” Hide asked, walking onto the balcony, with a blanket covering his <em>bruised </em>body. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>“Don’t you understand?” Kaneki accused, clutching the railing, knuckles sickly pale. “Haven’t you ever suspected?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“I want to fucking eat you, literally fuck and eat you.”</p><p>“You won’t, ‘Neki.”</p><p>“You have no idea just how tempting you are. Sometimes I feel like I can’t control myself, like you’re tempting me on purpose.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“I know you wouldn’t, Hide.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘Neki.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault you’re so damn delicious.”</p><p>“I’m not stopping you. You can bite me.”</p><p>“<em>No!</em>”</p><p>“I want you to.”</p><p>“<em>Stop!</em>”</p><p>“You’re stronger than this, ‘Neki.”</p><p>“I can’t take any chances with you.”</p><p>“I love you, just do it.”</p><p>“And I love you, but I won’t.”</p><p>XOXO</p><p>He saw Hide retreat into their apartment, but the scent of <em>blood</em> soon caught his attention.</p><p>His eyes trailed to Hide’s thighs. The beautiful blond was bleeding, though the injuries were self-inflicted. The ghoul in him won, so he gave in to the cannibal caged in him. There was no resisting, as his hunger was insatiable.</p><p>He kneeled in front of Hide. He draped Hide’s left leg over his shoulder, his tongue licking a trail of blood. He smirked as Hide let out a moan, just before biting into Hide’s thigh as gently as possible. He was lost in pure bliss, especially since Hide was so sweet. He had never tasted such sweetness, considering all his meals before were bitter.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kaneki apologized, standing up, pulling Hide into a hug. “Hide, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“What for, ‘Neki?” Hide asked, lifted onto the countertop, his legs wrapping around Kaneki’s waist. “Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I’ve been such a jerk to you. I thought you didn’t love me anymore, at least not who I am now.”</p><p>“You’re still Kaneki to me. You’ve always been.”</p><p>“You don’t miss the old me, then?”</p><p>“I <em>missed </em>you, but you’re here with me now.”</p><p>“But if I hurt you-”</p><p>“You haven’t, ‘Neki.”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t cut myself and let you nibble on me for your cannibalistic pleasure otherwise.”</p><p>“Then I’m finishing what you started.”</p><p>“You better finish what you started in the bedroom, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>A/N:</strong> What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I get possessed by a plot bunny. 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>